He loves me, he loves me not
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: 100 flowers, 100 days, 1000 petals. Does he truly love me? Please review! Shima
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. Please Review! Criticism and whatnot will be gladly accepted!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Day One

Gazing out into through the transparent window and at the luminous moon, I plucked a daisy out of the ground and started chanting for every petal, "He loves me, he loves me not."

My name is Rima Touya. A vampire with orange pigtails and having the figure of a porcelain doll.

Don't ask me where I got this idea, but I read it from this entertainment book. It said that this was like fortune telling but it's just that flowers are involved. You get ninety-nine flowers with each flower consisting of petals ranging from five to twenty not to mention a seed that you're suppose to grow on your own and they supposedly total up to 1000 petals unless you truly have found your lover, it totals to 1001 petals.

There are two pathways you can take and you cannot ponder on which pathway to take otherwise it wouldn't work. You can start with your first flower saying that he (your lover) loves you or you can say he doesn't love you. Who would say that their crush doesn't love them? Evidently, I chose to say that Senri Shiki, my life-time crush, loved me.

Shiki is everything to me. He's a grown man with chest-nut hair; light blue colored eyes, and has the body of a perfect model. He's actually my modeling partner. But you never know what is running through his mind—no one can read him and his words are very impassive. Despite this, I still want to know if he loves me or not. I am determined to find out with these flowers. Call me crazy, but I need to see the truth before my ocean-blue eyes.

Knowing this may be just another childish game or joke, I'll still play along. I'm just curious.

I plucked out the last petal (sixth) on the daisy I'm holding and sighing with grief I say, "He loves me not."

A/N: Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. It might be a bit boring...sorry. That's why I need my reviewers to help me out :D **

Day 2

Night Class just ended for Shiki and me. It was boring; you know we're learning the usual crap about ethnics. Nobody really pays attention to the teacher anyway.

Luckily, I had a box of chocolate pocky with me and I shared them with Shiki.

"Shiki," I said, digging through my heart shaped bag for a box.

"Hmm?" he turned his attention to me, his hands behind his head and legs extended onto the table.

I showed him the box of pocky and asked, "You want one?"

Without hesitation, he grabbed some and nibbled on it like some person who was chewing on tobacco. But sadly, the pocky box didn't keep us company for long.

When we were down to the last pocky stick, neither of us moved our hands to get it. It's the last stick. I mean who would really want to take it?

Surely something made me not care; I just shoved my hand into the box and took out a chocolate covered stick.

I looked at the stick, hesitant to eat it. I don't know why but my gaze averted to Shiki who was looking as bored as ever trying to listen to the teacher's monotonous voice.

I smiled faintly and once more called him, "Shiki."

He whirled his head to face me and looked at me unflappably. But he unmasked the dead look on his face when I merely pressed the stick against his lip. I wanted to feed him.

It's actually something _not_ unusual. I still remember the first time I fed him; we were toddlers and he was a kid who always seemed preoccupied with something. So, we were sitting next to each other that day, watching the sunset together when I heard his stomach growl. I turned my head to him, but his face didn't falter, he just kept gazing at the sun. Ignoring him at first, I averted my eyes back to the sun when his stomach rumbled again. Suddenly, I just couldn't stand how he was forcing himself to starve on like this. I quickly ran back into the house to fetch something to eat and managed to find a box of pocky. Then I shoved it in front of his face, but he just looked indifferently. Frustrated and angry, I withdrew the box from him and pouted. And a few minutes later, out of the blue, he said, "I'll eat it."

"Go on, eat it," I said trying to push the pocky through his lip.

His blue eyes met mine as if trying to send some sort of message then looking back at the stick, he started nibbling onto it slowly. He looked like he was enjoying it a lot not to mention that he licked the chocolate smeared on his lip. Unknowingly that I was ogling at him, he asked me, "Is something wrong?"

I snapped out of my gaze, a bit startled that he was looking at me but with an emotionless expression.

Slightly embarrassed, I turned my head to face the chalkboard where a bunch of notes were written and said, "It's nothing."

Out from the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me with those blue eyes but I avoided the contact, so he swiveled his head and gave his attention to the teacher.

After class was over, Shiki and I took separate pathways, returning to our dorms, without saying good-bye. It kind of hurt me, but since we see each other nearly everyday I guess there's no point. Well, for Shiki that is.

However, instead of returning to the dorm where I shared a room with Ruka, my good friend, I headed outside of the school walking to the garden.

Our school was made simple. It was two stories tall with the first floor having one classroom for students and the rest were dorms. As for the second floor, the library was there to read and do research as well as a spacious room which is usually used for dances we'd have occasionally. Moreover, there was a lake nearby with a few trees planted around used for shading and filling in some emptiness. Not far from the school, you can also head off to the woods at your pleasure. The garden was a few yards away from the school; you just have to follow this dirt pathway which is diagonal to the school entrance and then you're at the greenhouse where our garden is.

Approaching towards the glass door, I reached out a hand to twist the latch and pulled open the door, entering the beauty of nature.

In the greenhouse grew all sorts of plants such as lilies, roses, etc. My daisies were growing in the middle of greenhouse so I walked over there.

The greenhouse isn't really that big, it's about the size of a regular room.

Having reached the daisies, which the moon was shimmering its pale light upon, I plucked one off the ground.

Did I mention that I'm currently growing one in my bedroom but in a pot? That one is the special one as you all know.

However while I'm cultivating that little one, I still have to tend these flowers with attentive care.

Twirling the daisy in my hand, I started pulling one petal at a time, puttering, "He loves me," as I peeled one white petal. "He loves me not," I said as I pulled another. And for the last petal (eleventh) I said contentedly, "He loves me."

It'd be appreciated if you left a review :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, if this is short...I hope you enjoy it!**

Day 3

It's morning. The fluorescent sunlight infiltrates through my silky curtains and my eyes grow a bit irritated. I climbed off my bed and started changing into my uniform.

I guess while I was changing, I've created some disturbance because Ruka sat up in bed and asked softly, "Rima, what are you doing up so early?"

"I just wanted to tend my daisies at the greenhouse," I said, grabbing my pink-purplish umbrella and walking towards the door.

"Daisies? That's a sudden Rima. I've never thought of you as a gardener," she quirked an eyebrow at me with a quizzical expression.

"Hmm...I'll explain another day," I opened the door then gently shut it behind me.

"Rima," a voice that sounded awfully familiar said.

My eyes searched for the person who called my name and they landed on Shiki who is leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. His light color eyes were fixed on me and he asked flatly, "Where are you going?"

"Out to the garden," I said and started walking towards the left where the school entrance was located (at the center of the first floor).

When I got outside, I immediately opened my umbrella and followed the dirt pathway to the garden.

From outside the greenhouse, I smiled faintly at the plants because they looked like they were reaching for the sunlight with their petals to grow faster and become more beautiful.

Inside the greenhouse, I retrieved some tools from the cart—like a watering can, shovel, and gloves.

I filled up the watering can with the faucet, watching it rush quickly into the container. Then I bent down next to the plants, pouring small streams of water into the dirt.

One by one, the dirt absorbed the water quickly and I was growing wary from this toiling job—I had to weed and make sure everything was in order.

I used the back of my hand to wipe the disgusting sweat rolling down from my umbrella actually helped me a lot, it blocked most of the sunlight for me but even though I'm a vampire, I'm comfortable with the sunlight**.**

"Almost done tending them," I muttered as I patted the last bit of dirt and sprinkled the fertilizer and other nutritious minerals that will help them grow and stay beautiful.

After I finished everything, I was so exhausted that I sat down next to my plants. I didn't care if it the ground was dirty and filled with creepy bugs crawling around, I was so sore from kneeling and scraping weed.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth, watching the daisies flourish gradually in the beautiful sunshine. I swear I saw them sparkle…

Something shook me gently and I mumbled a few inaudible words.

"Rima," Shiki shook me again.

I popped one eye open to see the chest-nut hair boy beside me with a lazy smile on his lips**. **

_Wow, I fell asleep._

Then my gaze fixed itself at the sky, it was dark.

He followed my gaze and said indifferently, "Yeah, class is going to start." He got up then offered his hand.

I nodded my head and slowly reached for his hand with him pulling me up onto my two feet.

We were about to go back to the main building when I turned my head back at the patch of daisies.

Shiki noticed this and thinking that I wanted one, he bent down and handed one to me.

"It may be small, but this is for you," he grinned as his blue eyes were sparkling in the dark.

I smiled pleasantly back at him and was about to take it from his hands when he suddenly stopped me, "Wait let me put it on your hair."

I hesitated but allowed him to place the flower in my hair anyway. He was really careful with my hair, trying hard not to dishevel it.

When the flower was slipped in place, attached to one of my pigtails, he stepped back to get a good look at me and complimented, "It suits you well."

I broke into a smile with such delight that I felt like the stars were dancing in the sky with me. He said the daisy looked good on me. These daisies ought to be something then.

"Anyway, let's go to class, just for the hell of it," Shiki mumbled and started heading back.

I followed him—well; actually, I was beside him the whole way back.

After another boring day of class, I headed back into my room and plopped myself onto bed.

Shuffling in bed, I lay on my back and carefully removed the flower from my hair. Then I began my regular route.

"He loves me, he loves me not," I started, plucking every one of the petals gently, and feeling some sort of presence belonging to Shiki within every petal.

My last petal (fifteenth), I said convincingly, "He loves me."

Satisfied, I couldn't help but break into a smile.

So, how was it? Click the review button for me :D


	4. New Girl

**A/N: Okay, I've made some slight changes and hopefully they won't ruin the story...it's just that the tone has shifted. I know, it's short D:**

9 Petals: He loves me.

Low whispers and murmurs filled in the room as I idly propped my head against my hand, pocky in mouth and chewing on it like a cow. Bored as I was and curious as well, I listened to a group of gossiping girls close to the door who were in fits of squeal and excitement.

"Hey! Did you guys hear?" the group leader broached.

"Hear about what?" one of them asked.

"The new girl?" another threw in a comment.

"Ohh…yes, I've," one cooed with slight spice.

"What's her name?" a curious one poked her nose into the fits of talk.

The group leader rubbed her chin lightly, trying to remember the name mentioned earlier in the bulletin when it suddenly came to mind, "I think her name was Aiko."

Someone then interjected, "She's pretty! Don't you think?"

"Oh! Look where she comes!"

All eyes fell onto the chocolate brown hair girl who had it grown beyond her waist, her eyes lit a creamy-caramel color, smooth pale skin on the surface, and a petite figure; she had donned on the school uniform.

"Hello class," she smiled lightly and pleasantly. "My name is Aiko," she bowed slightly before the crowd of glued eyes.

This triggered ensuing talks and gossips from the students as they nodded in acknowledgement and some mumbled a welcome.

She seemed to be indulging the center of attention; she was smiling crookedly and scanned among the crowd to find a place to sit.

Stubborn and selfish thoughts raced in the knots of my brain; she is definitely not going to sit next to _my boy._ I mean for god's sake, he's been mine since I first cast my eyes on him. Having this mind, I felt confident that Aiko wouldn't grab a seat next to him mainly because Shiki had displayed a look of disinterest and dullness at the girl's presence.

However this seemed to have backfired and only interest her more. To my despise, she flickered those orbs towards my direction then spotted Shiki, who was totally oblivious of what was going revolving around him for those glazed eyes revealed it.

She smiled darkly at me and carefully drifted through the throng of students gathering around her to the place where Shiki and I sat.

In an accosting manner, she settled her books down on _our_ desk, smiling at the both of us, but mainly focused on Shiki, she said, "Why hello, what are your names?"

I scoffed at her stupid question and simply ignored it, letting the words vanish into the air as I settled my glassy eyes ahead onto the chalkboard where nothing was written except for the white dust covering the green surface.

Unexpectedly, Shiki replied to her question, telling her in a monotone voice, "I'm Senri Shiki and that's Rima." He gestured lazily with one hand at me.

"Why I'm delighted to meet the both of you!" she exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands together.

Who does she think she is? Acting like that in front of Shiki.

I sneered at her.

"You guys wouldn't mind if I shared desks?" she eyed at the both of us with an innocent expression on her face.

She had better get that off her face because it totally didn't suit that annoying face of hers, I thought sulkily.

As if we had responded and permitted her, she welcomed herself and slid down on the chair next to Shiki.

I threw a hostile glance at her and she returned a crooked smile at me in a condescending fashion then fixed her attention to the teacher who was stalking into class—I wonder what's gotten into him, but no matter, I'm just growing perturbed and irritated about the new girl.

Once class ended, everyone eagerly filed out of the room, but I was one of those few students who lagged behind simply because I don't like feeling rushed.

The sun was beginning to reveal itself above the horizon, streaks of light infiltrated through the shaded window and into our classroom. My goodness, I covered my eyes at the sight of blinding light, those lights are stinging my eyes.

In high hopes that Aiko had already left, I was faced with the fact that she didn't for she was busily engaged in a conversation with Shiki who had actually showed some sign of emotion on his face, for once.

How come I can never do that? What's her trick? She is the new girl after all, how can she spark so much interest?

I narrowed my eyes on that despicable and ugly face of hers. Every expression on her face just made my stomach flip and churn as my heart ached in jealousy and fury.

I wanted to rip her throat out so bad…my fingers jerked slightly.

Without realizing that we had reached the hallway, Shiki said to me, "Bye Rima."

I gave him a small wave and watched him amble back to his room with Aiko by his side, chattering away.

Once he disappeared to the corner, I swiveled on my heel to return to my room when a perky voice asked, "He's quite a mystery, you don't say?"

I ignored her comment and continued strolling down the hallway, exhausted by the sound of her voice filling in the dreaded silence of the empty halls.

"Hey! Don't be jealous!" she shouted from behind, "besides my eyes are already settled on _someone _else!"

"Yeah, right," I remarked bitterly but she didn't hear me.

I heard her grunt in annoyance and anger when I didn't respond and I couldn't really care less about her…I'm pretty sure Shiki would become a boring toy to her once she gets to know him better.

I'm confident about it.

**Whoo, how about a comment? :D**


	5. Ill

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D This chapter is a bit...iffy. Tell me if it doesn't seem realistic, okay? Be honest now. xD**

_8 Petals: He loves me not_

Students scurried into the classroom, running in late as class was about to start in several of minutes. I eyed lazily at the door, looking for a particular face but he never showed up. However, surprisingly, that Aiko came to class with an expression of gloominess and seriousness. I wondered if Shiki has finally broken her heart. If he did, I shall go thank him later, wherever he is…

She walked sluggish towards her seat with her arms sagging beside her as if she had no strength to carry them; her heels clicked the floor. When she reached her seat, she pulled the chair back, making a terrifying screeching sound with the chair as she plopped herself down onto the seat, next to the empty and lonely chair where Shiki normally sits, and then she settled her head down onto the table, burying her face into her chest.

Perturbed by her motions, my eyes flickered at her as I saw her shoulders heave violently, a low sob sounded from her.

Why the hell was she crying? Is it just because Shiki isn't here? Oh please, even I can handle and survive a day without him. I hope his absence means that he doesn't like her; would I be with ecstasy if I knew.

Class soon started and I had to endure the long, boring hours of class which wasn't even necessary for me to enroll, but since there's no better way to spend the day, I might as well attend. We talk about all sorts of stuff, but mainly things irrelevant to our lives.

Then the bell struck and that meant class was over. Once again, everyone marched and darted out for the door—having their personal business to attend.

I gathered my books into my arms and gently hugged them into my chest. Suddenly, someone with a whiff of blonde hair caught my eye as my gaze fell onto the classroom door; Takuma, the cheerful and optimistic vampire who is ironically a good friend of mine. I called for him.

"Takuma!"

He stopped at the door threshold and turned his heel to search for the voice with those emerald eyes of his and eventually found me. He smiled in a friendly manner and said, "Hey Rima! What's up?"

I loped over to him and asked him curiously, arching an eyebrow at him, "Do you know where Shiki might be today?"

His smile left his face and soon a frowned met his lips as he quietly said, looking a bit lamented, "Unfortunately, Shiki is out sick today."

Sick? Shiki? How can that be? He hardly gets ill, I thought to myself as many thoughts popped into mind. It must be Aiko, my brain buzzed to the conclusion once I thought of her. What the hell did she do to him?

"Sick?" a voice from the classroom echoed.

The both of us turned our heads to see that Aiko was still at her seat with swollen eyes from the crying she had been doing for nearly the entire class period.

"That's right," Takuma confirmed and nodded then darted his gaze from Rima to Aiko and back. He had a bad feeling about this as he saw that they narrowed their eyes onto each other—with an electrifying stare.

"Hey guys, chill. It's nothing serious. I mean, everyone comes down with the flu," Takuma laughed nervously, trying to calm the girls down.

"No, some people actually never come down with the cold. There's actually someone who triggered that sickness which he has to suffer through right now," I growled.

"I wonder who that might be," Aiko glared at me.

"Takuma!" someone shouted from the hallway.

Takuma stuck his head out the door and met with some of his fellow mates who seemed to be looking for him with urgency.

He cleared his throat and then sheepishly scratched his head, "Looks like I got some matters to take care of...." he looked at both Rima and Aiko who were still in their little staring contest.

"Anyway, just reconcile or do whatever you need to do! Just don't get into a fight! That's all I'm asking," Takuma pleaded and then left.

Once he was out of earshot and sight, we immediately bickered and fought with both nasty words and physical movements.

"It was you who made him sick!" Aiko hissed, slamming her hands onto the wooden desk as she started stomping up to me with an infuriated, red expression steaming on her face. I swear she was as mad as a bull.

"Me?" I pointed at myself with much incredulity. "How can it be? I mean I've been here with him at this academy for years! And do I look like I have any intentions to do so?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. She can really take things too far, blaming it on me! Oh…how I want to throttle that neck of hers…and let's not forget how bad I want to _eat_ her.

She snarled and shouted angrily, jabbing me roughly in the chest, "Yes! You! Just the sight of you probably wants to make him hurl because when I see you, I feel like retching."

"Oh…" I cooed lowly, "you did not just say that Aiko." I thrust her back and then scratched her face, disfiguring her lovely (ugly) face of hers, although slightly. My hands swiped her with great pleasure as I crunched it together; I cracked my neck. She was just lucky that I only left a minor mark on her.

She automatically held onto her face, anger displayed as an unpleasant and frightening expression was revealed. She growled and screamed, attempting to smack me but I was quick enough to stop her.

I grasped onto her wrist and yelled, "Shiki, for one thing is my partner in crime! We've known each other since the beginning of eternity. What the hell makes you think I made him sick?" I gave her a threatening and cold stare.

Peeved and irked, Aiko smiled darkly and said, "Because of this," and with her other hand, she threw a punch at me harshly in the gut, causing me to drop onto the floor.

I yelped in pain, gripping onto my stomach.

"Naw, I'm just kidding. It wasn't because of that. That was just to catch you off guard, but I'm going to visit Shiki to see how he's doing and _you're_ not going to be there since you have your own business to tend," she eyed at my stomach and smirked.

I sneered at her as I tried to force myself up but I couldn't budge because of the aching pain hurting in my stomach.

"Have fun aiding that injury of yours and remember, that was an accident," she laughed in indulgence, flicked her hair back, then left me lying on the floor, in pain.

I winced in agony as I tried getting on my feet only to meet with futile results for I buckled onto my knees and hugged my stomach.

Oh…the misery. No one is even here to help me. Not even Shiki.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 6 is finally up :D. Thank you for those who review. It's very much appreciated :)**

_13 petals: He loves me._

Gray clouds suddenly clouded in and covered the sun as the sky slowly grew somber. It seemed as if the heavens have sensed my feelings of agony and pain that I'm suffering whilst I lay in my bed with my arms and legs sprawled, leaving drops of tears on my pillow as they continued to well out of my eyes.

I stared up into the blank, white ceiling, thinking why her. Why did that Aiko girl have to hit on him, my crush? How come she gets everything the way she wants it and not me? Why am I even crying over a tiny matter? I'm absolutely positive that Shiki would never have feelings for her. No. I'm lying to myself. I'm crying because their relationship might be possible since Aiko has somehow tapped into his feelings that he's actually evoking emotion. Something I have never been able to do; that bitch…stealing the love of my life.

She definitely had the guts to punch me like that especially in my weak spot—my stomach and now all I can prospect is a few days of rest in bed and that'd mean not being able to see Shiki. And the next time I see them, they'd probably be linked together like a chain. I gritted my teeth as I thought about this with more angry droplets leaving my eyes.

More pessimistic thoughts raced through my mind because I was in such a miserable state.

I sniffled quietly, trying to shake the cynical imaginations forming in my mind when somebody creaked open the door to my bedroom.

Apparently, it was still dim, for the sun has not been able to shine its radiant rays through the thick, dark clouds like how I'm not able to stand up in my two feet and fight. Well, I did try to fight but it ended in futility and misery…I'm not strong enough and all this time I thought I was capable of fending myself. How wrong I was.

A worried Ruka revealed herself, her eyes filled with horror and anxiety as she rushed over to my side with her hair flying lightly behind her, she asked worriedly and quietly, "What happened to you Rima?"

I turned my head away from her gaze, collecting my thoughts, and told her tersely, "Aiko and I had an ugly fight."

Ruka widen her eyes in surprise and then raised an eyebrow at me, asking curiously with a hint of puzzlement, "What did you do to her?"

"I merely scratched her on the face and in retaliation, she gave a hard punch directly at my stomach," I explained; my hand crawled over to my stomach.

I rubbed my stomach and winced at the screaming pain she had left on my body. Damn Aiko. I swear I will get her back once I recover.

Ruka saw it and asked hesitantly, reaching over, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly at her and gave a small smile.

She relaxed, her face wasn't as timid as before, she actually was thinking deeply with glassy eyes and then she said, "I'm assuming you guys were fighting over Shiki and with the condition you're in, I must say, she's quite a fighter."

I couldn't accept the fact that she was stronger than me. She cannot win him. She just can't…Shiki is _mine._

I guess my expression was terrifying and painful to Ruka that she had asked quietly, "Do you want talk about it?" Her eyes fell upon my face and she looked directly into my swimming orbs.

I didn't know what to say at first but I eventually agreed to tell her because I needed a pair of ears to listen to my pouring and somewhat broken heart.

"Aiko blamed me for the sickness that Shiki has to go through this very moment," I brought up the main parts of the drama. "She said it was because of the way I had looked and that provoked me…" I cried.

Ruka stroked and moved away a few fringes of my bangs from my eyes and wiped the tears flooding out.

"Silly girl, you shouldn't be moping over that. You are always beautiful. Nobody is a match for our young model here," Ruka smiled reassuringly that I couldn't help but return a weak smile.

"Besides, I'm certain Shiki just came down with the cold by himself. Knowing him, he's unpredictable…as for Aiko. Who cares about her? She'll probably lose interest in him once she finds out his real personality."

She was right; I reminded myself and thanked her for consoling me. However, a part of me was still filled with trepidation, what if Aiko didn't lose interest? What if she liked Shiki for who he was? What will I do then?

She smiled faintly, "What are friends for? I'm sure that you'd do the same for me. Anyway, I got to go meet up with Akatsuki. We have some business to tend with Aidou."

She sighed and I studied her, she looked tired. "He can be so annoying." She got up, walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her, gently.

It's probably noon by now to my approximation because it just feels like it. My instincts told me so.

I wonder what Ruka is going to do with Akatsuki and Aidou. I know that they are close friends but what business has to be taken care of? It sounded kind of urgent too…maybe Aidou, the troublemaker, did something again. That guy can be really irritating in every way.

I rolled over to one side and tried to sleep, closing my eyes, but then, unexpectedly, the door clicked open and in came Takuma, as I saw him over my shoulder with the corner of my eye.

"Rima, are you all right?" he asked in a way that sounded very motherly and made his way to my bed.

I'm used to it. I mean, he and I are close. He's a kind friend—too kind.

I lay flat on bed once again to face him and forced a smile, saying softly, "I'm okay…I just need some rest, that's all."

"I knew leaving the both of you was a bad idea," he sighed and looked out the window, crossing the both of his arms, and started shuffling around the room.

"Hopefully, she will become more mellow…or else I have to follow another troublemaker around and that's seriously the last thing I want to do," he pretended to be mad, but I knew he wasn't, just by looking at him, you can only see him as a friendly guy.

"Anyway, I was just stopping by to see how you were doing because right now, I've got to run an errand for someone," he checked his watch, walked to the door, then waved at me, closing the door.

Well, that was very kind and considerate of him to drop by. The corner of my lips twitched as I loosen myself to try to drift into slumber.

Someone had better not open that door. I swear, the next person coming in, I will bark at them and I don't care who.

To my amazement, the door did creep open yet again and just when I was about to shout at the person, I saw a tired Shiki, eyeing at me lazily with a dead expression on his face.

"Hey! Shiki…"

What's wrong with Shiki? I blinked at him blankly and confusedly. Isn't he supposed to be in bed, resting? Where did Aiko go?

He staggered to me and settled down on to my bed, smiling at me, saying, "Rima."

My eyes rested on his face and he looked restless and exhausted, as if he didn't get a chance to sleep. Probably because of her, bothering and annoying the crap out of him. He had lightly shaded bags under his eyes and his skin didn't seem that smooth anymore, it looked crinkled. Poor guy, he must have been harassed.

But just the sound of his voice, the sight of him makes me feel so delighted that the pains don't hurt anymore. Everything is healed because I feel like he's dedicated himself to me. And that is more than I can really ask for from him.

"Are you all right?" he asked dryly yet his eyes gave away that he was worried; it was that soft look he had on.

"Never been better," I remarked sarcastically, "I'm healing at the speed of light."

He stared at me with hollow eyes and asked skeptically, "I heard that it was quite a blow from the others Rima."

I sighed, he's got me there but I shrugged at this comment and pried on about what he and Aiko did when she visited him.

Shiki turned away and didn't say much, and tersely answered my question, "Oh, she was just seeing if I was okay. Nothing special happened."

I hoped that was true because I feel like there's more to it than that. I was sure of it because my intuition told me so.

"I see," I said to him and then closed eyes in attempt to sleep, but something landed on my sheets, directly at my stomach which inflicted a painful blow.. I gasped lightly and tilted my head up slightly to see what hit me, and that's when I saw the back of Shiki's head. He was resting…and sleeping on me not to mention the perfect spot to use as a pillow; he must have been extremely tired, and he even left his room to visit me—do I feel guilty.

But for some strange reason, his head didn't pressure too much affliction; it felt quite alleviating, and I smiled lightly and slowly tilted back onto my downy pillow, falling fast asleep.


	7. Withering Love

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry for the "late" update. I've just been busy lately with multiple tests and projects to do...yes, blame school xD. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers: TamiKitty-Chan, hellopanda23, Crazy Rabid Bunnies, georgisakura, xXvampiredumgum13Xx. You guys rocks xD! Yeah, happy reading! Sorry, if the story is going at a snail pace.**

_14 Petals: He loves me not._

I wish I was there to see it. No. I wish I was there to stop it. I wish that it had never happened.

I was idly passing through the school corridors where streaks of sunlight infiltrated through the windows, dancing along the floor, and casting a blinding and irritating light to my eyes accustomed to darkness until a group of giggling and gossiping girls piqued my interest.

"I've got some juicy news!" one girl started, sounding astonished and excited at the same time.

"About what?" a curious one asked.

"Aiko went up to Shiki-Senpai and confessed!" the girl exclaimed, no longer able to hold the vigor in her for she had plenty to say.

"What? Really? Oh my god!"

"What did he say?"

"Well, he was appalled in the beginning, but I don't know what really happened later on because they went elsewhere to discuss private matters…"

The fits of chatting continued on, and it was later on during the day did I find out that Aiko held hands with him.

She smiled condescendingly. A smile that had a hidden message that meant she won him, and I lost. That bitch. How dare she…but does Shiki really feel the same way about her? Something about him looks odd. Is he even thinking straight?

"Of course he wants to be with me. While you were gone, he finally had the chance to pour out his undying love for me," she said knowingly, placing a hand over her chest, then added, "It was love at first sight…we were destined to be together." A bright color gleamed in her eyes and stared frightening into mine.

I tore my gaze off her and settled on to Shiki's still figure. I can resemble him to a statue in the museum.

Shiki didn't say anything. He looked so lifeless. His eyes were filled with dullness as if he were really a puppet…

"I don't believe it," I said stubbornly, quickly passing by her, stalking down the hallway then turned to a corner, leaning my back up against the wall, I glazed ahead.

I waited for him, hoping that he'd come back for me and say that their relationship is a fake.

I don't want to believe it nor do I want to see them ever again. Those filthy hands of her are touching the pureness of Shiki's shiny skin. Sigh, I've always dreamed of being the first to do that.

"Rima…," a soft voice said, and I didn't have to turn my head to see who. It was Ruka, and I guess the facade of my face shows everything especially a feeling of sadness.

"I heard and saw it all. It's no use," I sighed and narrowed my gaze to the floor.

"But for some reason, I just don't think it's Shiki. He's not the type of guy who'd pick up any girl," I added confidently. "I mean think about it. Valentine's Day, I remember that listless face of his and how Takuma had to urge him to accept the generous gifts from the girls."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Ruka asked as she walked up to me.

He's not himself. What ability does Aiko possess anyway? I've never seen her use her powers on me. I know she can hit hard, but other than that…I don't really know." Was she the girl who caused the explosion? Oh wait, that was Akatsuki, and it was big time for him. How about the false earthquake? No, that was a new student who accidentally cracked the Earth. Although something about twisting people's mind was said from the other vampires. Immediately, the name, the gender, the face cleared in my head. Could she have…?

"He's under her control…" I suddenly concluded and crossed my arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I let a terrible thing happen to him. Where's that bitch? She took advantage of him during his weak state? So, does that mean she made him sick? Putting a pretense up like that. She was very daring like that not to mention despicable.

My eyes searched rapidly, looking into empty trees, bushes, and pathways as I continued running down the cobblestone pathway.

Despite my burning skin, I just had to find them and confront to Aiko that what she was doing is wrong. She can't simple have him like that. She'll never feel happy anyway. Moreover, I have to save _him _unless he's affectionate about her then I can't stop the endless love, can I?

She doesn't even belong to the school nor does she deserve love…

I gritted my teeth and spotted the two of them resting peacefully under a tree where a nice shade covered them from the sun.

Coming to a slow, I squinted and saw the both of them cuddling close. Actually, it was Aiko forcing upon Shiki.

No way.

I darted over to the tree, and she peeled back, only slightly, from Shiki. Turning her attention to me as a smirk played her lips, she said, "Excuse me Rima, but ever heard of privacy? Let alone personal space?" Her eyes glittered mischievously, and her grip tightened on Shiki's arms.

"No Aiko, because for all I know, this isn't real," I snapped at her, fixating my attention at Shiki who was apparently half-asleep. There she goes again.

"What do you mean?" her voice sounded light and innocent as she faced Shiki, she giggled. "Of course this is all real," she used her index finger to caress his chin and pulled his face close to her.

Burning with anger, I yanked her hair and slapped her harshly, leaving a red mark on her face whilst she let out a yelp, and quickly held a hand over her face.

"I will not tolerate this. Shiki isn't the type of person who'd date someone like you! You took advantage in his weak state. He doesn't even look interested in you!" I huffed and pointed at her accusingly.

Aiko glowered at me, but I continued bitterly, "You disgust me in every way even though I don't want to say how. All I can say is that you do not love a person properly."

There were far too many words to describe her, but I couldn't formulate them into a sentence that can fully describe her personality and attitude. Besides, it wasn't the right time…I just needed to take a breather, and who knows if Shiki is truly under her spell.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling offended as she covered her mouth in surprise. "This love is pure and real. Face it. You're just jealous."

"Say that one more time, and I'm about to smack you once more," I dared her and held a hand up in the air, ready to strike.

"Say what?" a low voice asked. A sound raised my heart rate to the next level, it was so soothing and calm not to mention melodious to my ears.

I lowered my hand and shifted my gaze to his confused expression that had looked so innocent, but I shouldn't be fooled by him. He might be playing a few tricks up his sleeve, so I scoffed and said, "Nothing."

"Shiki," Aiko whined. "She was going to say all sorts of bad stuff about you and me. She also slapped me," she hugged onto his arm, but he shrank back which I took notice of. Aiko didn't care and continued talking, "She doesn't approve of our relation." She looked deeply into his blue eyes.

He disregarded the slapping part, so I couldn't be too sure whether or not he's got a mind of his own. I mean Shiki isn't an effusive guy, so I asked him demandingly, "Is it true? Your relationship with her?"

There was a buzzing silence for a while, and I crossed my fingers secretly hoping that this was all a nightmare before he replied with the monotone and impassive face, "Yeah."

His answers pricked tears to my eyes. I saw the devilish and ugly smile placed itself on Aiko's lips, expressing her delight. My eyes stung painfully that I swiveled on my heel to get away from them.

Why? How come no one can ever sense my agony? I swung my arms faster, sniffling in between.

Our withering love…

I returned to the dorm, only to find a withering daisy whose petals looked crispy brown.

I fell onto my knees as I felt a teardrop splat on my thigh. The heavens knew since the beginning.

Our love is withering Shiki, isn't it?

**Don't forget to drop a review. :)**


	8. New Enemy

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter! :D I have spring break this week ^^ and hopefully that means I could update more chapters :D. Hehe, for some reason I'm not exactly satisfied with how this chapter turned out =\. I can't seem to fix...the weirdness....lol. Anyway, happy reading! :D Feedback always helps. :)**

_5 Petals: He loves me._

"Rima!" someone shook me gently.

I groaned and slowly pried open my eyes, being exposed to a dim environment that had a bland white walls, and familiar furnishing.

Oh right, this is my room.

I blinked a few more times before everything became clear and sat straight up, looking blankly ahead of me.

I must have lost track of time.

"Are you all right?" Ruka studied me, anxiety written on her face.

My attention flickered to her, and I said reassuringly, "I just fell asleep on the floor. It's not a big deal." I shrugged, and slowly stood up, desperate to get a peek of sunlight. It seemed like it's been a while since I last saw the sun even though it was only a few hours ago since I last saw the glowing ball of gas.

"I'm going out," I told her as I began to cross the doorway, but something froze me in my tracks because Ruka asked, "Is it real?"

I held onto the frame of the doorway, sighing. Even though I wanted to avoid the question and answer as much as possible, I replied in a reluctant, yet soft voice, "Yes Ruka, it's real. I don't think there's anything I could do about it."

"Did you try talking some sense into him?" she inquired and made a good point there. I haven't had a chance to even talk to him, but Aiko is always in the way of everything. It's as if she wants him and I permanently separated.

I shook my head and gave her a frown. "It's nearly impossible to exchange words with him being that is Aiko glued to him like a magnet."

Ruka tugged her lip to the corner of her lip as she lightly tapped her cheek, thinking to herself.

Shortly after, I just didn't feel like waiting for any ideas or whatnot. I just needed to get out of _here._

I told Ruka that I appreciate what she's trying to do for me, but I should be solving things for myself, and that I didn't want to waste her time. She politely responded, "Oh it's nothing. I don't want you to be depressed."

I flashed a small smile and said, "Give it a rest. You should focus more on your goals, or whatever you plan to pursue. I don't want to become a burden."

After saying that, I waved to her, and shut the door behind me.

Making my way through the hallways, I decided to settle upon a counter where I could watch the spectacle sight of the sun setting behind the horizon.

I jumped onto the hard, creamy color counter and leaned against the column, hugged my knees close to me as I peacefully glazed through the pane of transparent glass, watching the sun and sky simultaneously changed colors. It was nearly twilight.

Things and life were thrown into a jumble. Just a few days ago, everything was perfectly well, and suddenly a devilish girl transferred to this school not to mention the slave Shiki has become. I wish I could help him snap out of it, but he seemed to be neutral towards her plan or whatsoever. I can't read him. I just want him to know that I'd be there for him if he ever needed someone. What's he suffering through? Is he even enduring pain? Why the sudden hookup? Did I miss something while he was sick? Something that Aiko is fully aware of? What am I thinking? I have too many wild thoughts in mind.

The sun has just set and suddenly, a swift creature flashed before my eyes. It swept past me at the speed of light.

I bridled my head in astonishment and fright. What was that?

My heart racing a million miles per hour, I peered into the darkness, looking at the edge of the window, squinting for a while that my eyes started straining, but I spotted nothing…then a familiar smell of blood wafted through the air.

It was a sweet, tantalizing scent, and immediately I recognized it.

His blood.

I leapt off the counter lightly, and quickly followed the scent coming from outside as my vampiric senses have perceived.

What happened to him? A wave of agitation overcame me as I bolted out the wooden doors, and noted his lifeless figure on the cold concrete ground, and he was encircled by a large pool of blood, moreover his chest hardly making any sign of movements.

I swiftly made my way and kneeled beside him, examining him as I touched his cold body, and saw the slits and gashes marked everywhere as well as the oozing blood trailing out from his mouth. I also noticed that he took a heavy blow on his shoulder for it was coated with a dark red, spreading quickly too. It looked horrific and painful.

I was panicking since I didn't know what to do as I shook him gently, calling him softly with anxiety filled in my voice, "Shiki."

He languidly fluttered his eyes open, revealing a tired expression in his eyes and a stinging pain as he broke into a snarl.

Automatically, I reached for his angelic face, but faltered before I touched his pure skin. He had looked so fragile. I was afraid of breaking him.

He couldn't stay here, lying out in the chilly night any longer. I had to help him return to school where someone can hopefully aid him of his excruciating and unpleasant injuries.

I sat him up, and he inhaled a sharp breath, but I couldn't be sentimental about that, his life is more important than those painful gestures he's making, so I slowly got him standing on his two feet, and then swung one of his arm around my shoulder. We started struggling back to school.

Whilst sauntering and edging slowly, Shiki coughed up mouthfuls of blood and grew extremely pale and feeble from blood loss. If I weren't there to hold him, I'd bet he'd be struggling to move.

My worried gaze fell onto him. He looked so hopeless and horrible. I didn't know what to say being that I was too shocked and afraid to ask him anything.

I gently wiped the seeping blood from his mouth with the sleeve of my uniform, not caring if it got stained or not. He was more important.

"Who could have done such an awful thing to you?" I asked softly, sad to know that I couldn't help him when he needed it.

If only I knew…

"Rima," he croaked quietly, using the last of his energy to speak, and he met my gaze, looking at me with those lonely light blue eyes that reflected sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I looked at him confusedly, not grasping his meaning. He shouldn't be sorry about anything.

I shifted his weight and continued to edge forward.

This guy weighed a ton…

Shortly after, I think I understood what he meant because a screaming Aiko raced towards me, shouting, "Shiki!"

I froze in my tracks as she came close to us, and then she shook him by the shoulders, asking angrily, "Who did this terrible thing to you?" She scrutinized his figure, shocked by all the bloody injuries on him, and assuming that I could have possibly done any harm to Shiki, her eyes darted accusingly at me.

"It's not me Aiko. I found him in this state," I retorted before she could say any nasty comments to me.

She scanned me and smiled darkly, pointing out that there was blood smeared on my sleeves. "You were trying to hurt him so that you could have him for yourself, huh? Well, that's not going to happen."

"It doesn't mean anything! I was merely helping him look clean!" I yelled in protest, unwrapping his arm around my neck, and leaving him to Aiko as I stalked away from the both of them, fuming up inside.

"You know," she shouted behind me, and I continued marching in an indignant manner, "if you hate me so much, why don't you just leave the school?"

"And I will take that to consideration," I snapped back at her.

She irks me so much! Despite the hatred I have for her, I can't simply kill her; I'm powerless compared to her great strength. I beat a fist against my palm as I cooled off through the lonely hallways of the school where I unexpectedly encounter Takuma.

"Hello Rima," he smiled pleasantly at me.

I didn't return the gesture but gave him a serious look, asking urgently, "Do you know who did this to him?"

His face straighten, emerald eyes flashed an eerie look that I have never seen, and he sighed, "As I have perceived correctly, it was indeed Senri's blood, however, sadly I don't know who is behind this."

"But don't worry!" he suddenly said cheerfully, "I'll be investigating on this case."

I arched an eyebrow at him, giving him an odd gaze, but I was satisfied with his plan to look into this mystery, so I said, "All right, I guess I'll be going to class…"

"Class is canceled for the night," he mentioned abruptly. "You should go back to your room and rest up. Be careful," he waved and brushed past me, going to take care of his business.

When he suggested for me to return to my dorm, I suddenly didn't feel like going back, instead I decided to go back to the place where the fight took place, or at least where I found Shiki sprawled.

The pool of blood was still there. I wonder if I should go clean it up, but I'm sure stain marks would still be left on the floor. I might as well leave it.

A gust of wind gave the chills to my spine as I settled down onto the stair case, leaning against the banister; I closed my eyes and let the wind billow towards my face. It felt nice to have some fresh air whack some sense into me…I needed to clear my head.

Before I knew it, there was a rustling sound coming from the trees, and my eyes snapped wide open, guarded and perceiving of my environment for it was temporarily unsafe to be at—even for a vampire like me.

My legs automatically stood up and began beating against the cobblestone pathway; entering the forest in search for the mysterious being…

I scanned through the dim lighting—between branches and thick bushes—there was nothing I found, but I didn't stop there. I was determined to find out who that person was…could it be the culprit?

**You see...it's kind of weird. O.O**


	9. Decision

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter within a week...that is awfully rare xD. Special thanks to my reviewers: Geogisakura, PinkakaFaltizan (Thanks for pointing out my mistake), hellopanda23, shikixxrima, and shikixrimaxforeva! I know y'all hate Aiko...D:**

_8 petals: He loves me not._

Something about the shuffling and swift movements hinted me about the mysterious person's identity.

Dodging nimbly from the branches of trees, thorny bushes in the forest, scattered rocks, large lumps of tree root, I made my way close to the clearing where I came to a slow as the sounds of leaves crunching under my feet can be heard.

A shadowy figure stood in the cascading moon light. Indeed, it was mysterious, but the shadow inched towards me, revealing a feminine face that had characteristics resembling to someone whom I knew.

Those glowing red wine eyes fixated on me like a hawk eyeing its meal, her lengthy dark brown hair gently flowed behind her whilst I narrowed my gaze suspiciously at her.

The flawless face, the petite figure, I noted, reminded me of Aiko. Did she have anything to do with what happened earlier? Even though I have no evidence, I surely smell a whiff of blood near her.

"You must be Rima…am I correct?" her dark voice sent chills down my spine, but I didn't show that, instead, I stood my ground and asked condescendingly, arching a questioning eyebrow, "Who are you?"

She smirked at me, trying to be as assuring as possible; she modulated her voice and told me, "Don't fret."

Swiftly, within a blink of an eye, she darted up to me, breathing closely to my ear that I felt it tingle.

"I know your answers...I know everything that you had to endure, but let me tell you this, she will bring you to your downfall. I also see a threatening source lurking around the corner. I suggest you leave this place soon. It's quite dangerous even as we speak," she withdrew from me and smiled darkly.

I watched her back away from me, her face becoming part of the darkness into the night, and then she disappeared into the shadows.

Overwhelmed with what she has just told me, I slumped onto the grassy ground, confused by what she meant. She can't possibly know my future. It's impossible. And even if she knew, why did she decide to warn me at this time? Having a "stalker" is a scary thought; moreover, she didn't provide an introduction and willingly left on her own.

So, what I was able to deduce from this was that she may be related to Aiko, meaning that she's up to no good either.

I shrugged off the brief incident, deciding to ignore her unfaithful words as a footfall startled me from behind.

My eyes widen at the unexpected visitor yet I grew jumbled in thoughts because he wasn't supposed to be here. He's supposedly in the infirmary with Aiko by now…right?

Without a word, he fiercely pounced forth, sending me back to the ground, creating a loud thud as he pinned my arms. He hissed beastly at me and hungrily dove down to my neck where I felt his tongue licking the essence of my neck—close to the flowing blood in my veins.

My body stiffened at the sudden action. My heart skipped a beat for I was slowly recomposing myself with reality and what was going on around me.

I didn't understand his gesture. Why all of a sudden? Normally, he wouldn't even accept my blood although I have offered it countless times since he always seemed to have an urge to drink.

Perplexed, I asked him, "Shiki, why aren't—"

He cut me off and mumbled flatly, "I'm thirsty Rima…after all; I did lose an awful amount of blood."

A wave of reassurance circulated through my body. He wanted my blood to compensate for his loss…but why my blood? What happened to his so call "lover"? Was the blood of Aiko really that unbearable? Ha! I beat her to that. My tantalizing blood attracted him more to me…I wish we could be like this forever.

I felt his canine sink into my skin where I immediately felt the seeping blood roll down my neck, but he cleaned it fairly quick, not allowing a drip of blood go to waste. He's definitely thirsty.

I stared blankly into the sky for some time until I interrupted his drinking spree because my body became drained of energy from his voracious appetite. I grew weak overnight, and sadly, I couldn't provide him anymore blood. I had to suppress his actions before I faint.

"Shiki," I called him softly, losing consciousness, but he continued drinking, disregarding my call.

It was then I noticed something unfamiliar on top of me, something I could have noticed before, but for some inexplicable reason, I couldn't.

What's going on?

I tried to wiggle out of her strong grip, effortlessly.

She felt my attempt and removed herself from me where I met her demonic eyes glowing crimson red.

That bitch….

She smiled to herself, wiping the blood dribbling from her mouth as she said wickedly, "Thank you Rima. You were just the perfect meal that brought me to satisfaction…I now gain a new power."

Aiko cackled while I glazed at her, dumbfounded, then the world spun…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My eyes flew open as I suddenly bolt straight up in bed, beads of sweat covering my forehead as a panic attack was felt in my heart.

What was that all about? Why…how did she deceive me? Who was that lady?

With all these questions in mind, I grew annoyed and worried as my breathing came to a slow, and I reminded myself that it was only a dream.

I glanced sideways to Ruka's bed only to find it neatly fixed.

Strange, she hardly wakes up early…maybe she had business to take care of.

Since I was already awake, highly doubting I can go back to sleep, I decided to climb off bed, change into my uniform, and quickly slipped out of my room.

"About time that someone is awake," a voice acknowledged nearby, and my focus fell on Aidou who was leaning his back up against the wall with his arms folded.

"Why do you even care?" I asked bitterly, slightly amused at his biding for me to rise from bed. As much as I hate his quirks and personality, I don't and can't hate him. Maybe it's some hidden bond we have with each other. Oh whatever.

"Hey, you should thank me for not letting you catch a cold out there while you were sleeping against the column, and it's not what you think," his azure eyes flashed at me, "but let's go, we have to gather around downstairs." He turned on his feet, beginning to walk away from me as I idly stood there, pondering whether to join him or not.

So, I fell asleep while I was meditating outside…I will thank him later.

Truthfully, all the gatherings we've had were absolutely unappealing to me, but I've been able to bear with the listless discussion because Shiki always had something meaning and intelligent to say.

Instead of running down the steps, I went to the infirmary, checking to see if he was all right although when I reached my destination, I found the bed empty.

"He's in his room for your information," a voice irritated my ears as I swiveled to meet, nevertheless, Aiko who stood with arms folded and annoyed expression fixated on her face.

She was blocking the doorway with her small body which made me snicker inside at her pitiful attempt to prevent me from leaving in spite of her being strong. She can't match for my stealth.

On the contrary, when I attempted to slip past her, multiple of heads suddenly came to revelation—meaning that she's brought a gang along.

Not cool. Not fair.

"Going somewhere?" she sounded nasty, throwing me a threatening look as I stood in the middle of the circle the girls formed around me.

They all had lifeless expressions on their faces for their empty eyes showed it. Aiko must have trained them well and must be utilizing them to her advantage. They probably have something rewarding in return.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you," I returned the look, shoving past between the girls when suddenly, something heavy jumped from behind.

I landed with a loud thump and groaned at the impact that sent sparks of pain.

"You can't fool me, you know…" She whispered next to my ear, pinning me to the ground—her sharp nails dug deeply into my skin that I cringed.

"If you want to visit him, simply follow my orders, and I will let you."

"Why should I listen to you? You don't control me!" I growled.

"Well, if that's the case, you can say good-bye to him," she removed her weight and clucked her tongue.

What did she mean? I lifted myself up and watched Aiko and her gang trickle away.

"Wait," I stopped her.

She turned slightly, eyeing eagerly at me with a downcast gaze. "Do we have an agreement?"

"What did you mean when you said—"

"End of his line," she replied bitterly.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Unless you let me drink your blood," a devilish smile spread on her lips.

"What does my blood have anything to do with him?"

"As you know, his current state is weak and dangerously creating difficulties for him to continue breathing," she explained calmly, appearing forlorn and hapless, she said, "My blood is not satisfying his needs. I need something greater, meaning yours…"

"Why can't I give the blood to him myself?" I darted my eyes at her. Really, she doesn't need to take an extra step.

"I don't trust what you'll do with him," she narrowed her eyes at me then provoked me, "besides, I qualify more than you do, considering that he and I share a special bond with each other." She flashed a dark smile at me.

I felt restrained, like a prisoner running with chains.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, unable to fight back with her only able to give a burning gaze. She's got me there, but it's my _blood _she's giving. Well, it'd be infused with hers by the time she gives it to him.

As if she read my mind, she said, "A mixture of blood will quench his thirst and restore his well-being. It's up to you." She shrugged. "I will be expecting you tomorrow."

She expects me to make a decision that soon? Son of a…I don't want him to die because of my stubbornness or my selfishness. I haven't even had a chance to visit him, and I doubt Aiko will allow me since she's probably guarding him like some watchdog.

It's useless. I shouldn't fight with her anymore because either way…she will bring me to my misery.

**Hopefully, it wasn't too bad, but anyway, REVIEW!**


	10. Lost and Confused

**A/N: Presenting you Ch10! :D Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

_16 petals: He loves me not. _

Crap.

I completely forgot about the meeting downstairs being that I was carried away with visiting Shiki and that stupid, bitchy Aiko.

I wiped away the betraying tears streaming down my cheeks angrily and collected myself to go gather with the rest of the gang only to find the couches and chairs empty.

"Hey Rima," Takuma said from one of the chairs and I didn't notice him there until he called me. My gaze flickered to his direction, and I said, "Hey."

"You missed out on everything," he noted my absence and crossed his arms, "Didn't Aidou tell you to come down here?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

I meekly tore away from his blank expression and said misleadingly, "Well, I sort of got carried away with time…I was in a daze outside of my room."

I didn't want to lie to him, and I know he'd probably forgive me for skipping the meeting, but still, I just wasn't up for his concerning attitude today. He's already got too much in his hands. What more can I be asking from him? I'd be taking his life and that doesn't sound exactly fair.

"It's not surprising," he chuckled. "But I will fill you in what we discussed."

What seemed like forever was only thirty minutes. He told me what suspicions they had about the attack and said that without a doubt, it was a gang of vampires who attacked Shiki that day.

It wasn't just any ordinary level E vampires, but vampires stronger than nobles ourselves, and that was quite terrifying to know for they could have killed him out there if they hadn't sensed my arrival.

"You just coincidentally happened to be there at the right place and time," Takuma said.

That confused me because I wasn't the one who stopped them or anything, I was only looking out the window, viewing the sunset, but I didn't tell that to Takuma and let him continue talking.

"Anyway, we think that the Senior Council might be involved in this mainly because I heard that they were recruiting more powerful vampires now to destroy us," Takuma said, and I saw him shudder.

"Are you afraid?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side, I studied his calm face.

"I don't know if I should be," he bit his lip and left his downcast eyes to the ground. "I mean I tried talking with Shiki earlier this morning, but he refused to give anything out." His emerald eyes flashed into mine.

"Did you see him this morning?"

"Um," I hesitated for a split second. "Not necessarily…but do you think Shiki is hiding something from us?"

Takuma shrugged his broad shoulders and shook his head, "Who knows? Do you know what he told me? He told me that his memory is hazy and that everything went too quickly for him to even recall."

I was silent and stumbled upon in thought.

Clearly, he must have remembered something. The injury must have been painful enough that he remembered who inflicted on him…then why is he denying the fact that he does recall things?

"He's probably trying to protect something then," I deduced from pensive thought. From all my years with him, he's always been doing that although secretly and inconspicuously. I don't really know why he does it that way, but it works.

"Hmm," Takuma rubbed his chin, and I left him to his own thought as I made my way up back the stairs, returning to my room where I can rest my head.

Or to decide whether or not to render to Aiko's request. It's not like I really had a choice. It was like one of those life or death situations and the thought of Shiki gone is beyond me.

When I was edging close to the room, I was surprised to see Ruka there, fumbling with the doorknob as she made queer expressions and faces at the knob that wouldn't budge.

"Hey Ruka," I said, and I watched her continue struggling with the knob.

She didn't turn her head, but said hastily, "Hey Rima."

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked curiously.

I heard a click on the knob and it looked like she finally managed to unlock the door.

Her worn expression fell to my face as she said, "I was busy." She slipped inside the room with me trailing after her.

Indeed, she did look tired. I could have sworn that there were dark bags encircling her eyes and creases crossed her brow.

Lightly, she rushed over to her bed and collapsed on the spot. She let herself fall gently onto bed with her arms spread besides her, she moaned in exhaustion.

I tugged my lips to the corner and sat on my bed, thrashing my legs, I let out a long and forceful sigh.

I didn't know what to do anymore. Aiko basically controlled me, my every move. One disobedient act and I'm done for. What troubled me more was why she had decided to target on me. Why did all her evil intentions affect me? Why didn't she pick some other girl whose power matched her own? What's the hidden purpose behind all these evil doings? She's making me suffer a lot…I guess she's serious about her relationship with Shiki. But still, I wanted an explanation.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked softly, propping her elbows to life her upper body, so that she could see me.

My face didn't fail to show my frown, my sadness, my confusion, my lost soul. I opened my mouth to say something, but strings of words were caught up my throat. I didn't know where to start. There were so many things I wanted to tell her. So many things I wanted her to hear. I wanted her advice…

When I finally organized my thoughts and pulled myself together, I said with distress heard in my voice, "Aiko told me to give some of my blood to save Shiki…"

Ruka raised an eyebrow at me, seeming interested into knowing more of what I have to say; she asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"She said it was the only way to save him," I bit my lip. "But I don't want to give her my blood. I want to feed him by myself, not through some transfusion or whatsoever." I made a fist into my bed.

Quickly picking up my feelings, she said with slight enthusiasm, "You know, what's interesting is that she particularly wants your blood and no one else's. It just makes me curious about why she would do that."

Ruka had a point there. And that never came to mind until now. It was rather weird why she aimed for my blood. Whether it was Ruka's, Takuma's, or Akatsuki's blood, she could have asked them instead of me.

Okay, exclude Ruka and Akatsuki, but Takuma's blood has always attracted Shiki. Why didn't Aiko talk with Takuma then? Shiki would never let a chance slip right out of his hands when it came to drinking the vice president's blood. According to Shiki, the elegant and delightful taste was beyond heaven and beyond what he was able to describe.

I hugged myself at the thought. Maybe my blood carried some sort of special essence that could only cure Shiki's painful and internal wounds.

"Well," Ruka suddenly broke the dragging silence, "it's not exactly up to me whether you decide to hand over your blood or not. It's all on you." She fell back to bed and instantly drifted to deep sleep.

What did I want to do? I was jumbled with the turmoil in my head.

I gripped onto my pounding head, indecisive and capricious about saving him. A part of me wanted to save him and let Aiko be, but another part was stubborn and told me to find an alternative way.

Despite the many thoughts scrambling through my head, it all came to one conclusion and it was recurring in my mind over and over again. I didn't have a choice but became reluctant to give my blood to Aiko.

Thoughts I had planned to save him without Aiko's knowledge were plain ridiculous and nearly impossible since I was suddenly reminded that she's got her eyes on him.

I sighed heavily, rising from the bed; I hesitantly looked back at Ruka then over to the door where I crossed the doorway, making my way to Aiko's room to confirm my decision.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I gently knocked on the wooden, hollow door and swiftly, within seconds the door flew open, revealing a smiling Aiko who was resting leisurely on the couch, her whole body lounged on it.

I stole glances around the room. It was dark and gothic just like her. There were creepy decorations of skulls and horrific portraits suspended on the wall. Even the walls were painted dark colors and the lighting in the room was gloomy and dim, it was like entering a haunted house.

"So, I see you have come to your senses and for once I must praise you for your excellent choice," she sneered at me and beckoned me to walk over to her.

I stood on the doorway, my facial expression stiff and cold; I said with my hand attached to my waist, "What do I look like to you? A maiden? I'm not your servant. I'm doing a favor for you here…not a favor for you but for Shiki's sake," I quickly corrected myself.

She burst into guffaws of laughter and almost choked, and then rapidly, she dashed up to me at great speed that my breath was taken away from her close presence.

She seized my shoulders and I stared into those intense, caramel eyes that immediately changed to the color of crimson red. It glowed.

"If you play it that way," she smirked, "then I guess I will have to abide by the rules for once." Her lips brush against my neck as she pushed me towards the wall.

That's when my heart began pounding wildly at the speed of lightning. Her tongue licked, tickled, and caused my stomach to have the butterflies as it traveled around my neck.

"Relax," she mumbled, breathing hard on my neck as I tried to loosen from the tension that she raised.

"Your blood is so tempting," she commented and that caught me off guard for she took this chance to insert her sharp fangs into my skin, and immediately, I felt the blood oozing down my neck.

Her tongue and mouth was quick, she didn't let an ounce of blood go to waste and she continued drinking until her heart's content.

Every mouthful of blood made me weaker by the second. My arms felt like jelly and my limps grew heavy. I thought I wasn't going to last and in attempt to stop her, I tried pushing her away from me, but she was physically glued to me, thus, the next thing that I knew everything turned black.

I pried open my eyes to her empty room and found myself lying on her bed. Well, that was nice of her.

I sat up in bed then climbed off, left her room to go isolate myself from the school in the forest where the fluorescent light broke through the gaps between the huge trees.

She's probably feeding him right now. I rested underneath the shady area of the tree, listening to the peaceful sounds of nature, and glazing up at the bare sky, thinking about nothing.

Yeah, I didn't want to think about anything because if I did, it'd be images of them together and that'd break me, maybe even kill me.

Suddenly, the rustling of leaves from the branches of the trees alarmed me.

I quickly sat up straight and scanned through my surroundings to look for any signs of threat.

There were more movements, but yet the thing was hidden in the shadows, so I slowly stood up and focused within my environment to try to flush the thing out from the trees.

This rustling, I thought as I zeroed in on the tree ahead of me for my senses have perceived something there, is all too familiar. It reminded me of that dream I had.

As I approached to the mysterious figure up in the trees, her profile remained black and hidden and just when I was about to ask her something, she said darkly, "I sense a wave of confusion and envy."

She's right about that, but her presence rippled goose bumps onto my skin. "Whose there?" my eyes fixated up in the trees.

"That's none of your concern," the person said harshly.

"Show yourself," I demanded angrily and began surging a spark of electricity through my system. I felt the electricity crackle at the tips of my fingers. What a wonderful feeling.

"You want to kill Aiko? Or maybe rid of her existence in this academy?" she asked daringly which led my guard down.

"Quite right," I could tell that she was sneering at me. "I can tell you how to kill her."

"K-kill her?" I asked hesitantly. The idea of killing her sounded too good to be true; it's something I've always dreamed of yet I didn't know why I sounded so hesitant about it. Was fear daunting me? Because Aiko is known for her manipulative and dangerous feats, she's almost as strong as a pure blood. At least, that's what rumors around school have said about her nature.

"Why yes, isn't that something you've always wanted?" she asked.

"Yes," I admitted and cast my gaze to the ground as I unwillingly explained my real thoughts, "I think the only reason I want to kill her is because she tortured me, made me suffer, and stole my special someone. But that doesn't seem reasonable to kill someone, does it?"

Sure, Aiko has used me, she has tortured me in every way, yet my conscience is telling me not to kill her. I was lost.

The lady tapped into my tantrum and drew the last straw that provoked me into my burning desire to kill her.

"It's perfectly reasonable in every aspect!" she shouted. "Aren't you tired of her stepping on you? Don't you just want to strangle her? And demise her provocative presence? What happened to the rage that she fed you? Think about all the things she's done to you. What did you get out of it?"

Abruptly, painful memories swirled through my mind as I thought in reminiscence. I couldn't control my mind. Something was forcing me to remember and the past emerged my wrath and desire to kill her.

I clutched a fist, angry tears fell from my eyes once again, and I asked indignantly, "What is there I can do?"

**I know I'm horrible at characterization. D: But click the review button :)**


	11. Revelation

**A/N: Alas! I finally update. Hahah! Sorry, if it's such a drag for you guys Dx. I feel like I'm dragging the story (even as I'm writing this) yet some things can't be helped =\. I hope you guys will like this piece! Thanks to the people who reviewed; they encourage me to continue moving forward. **

That was the least expected answer that I had in mind. Why did I even bother wasting my time on that lady who simply answered me moderately, "Someone on campus is going to help you." She wouldn't even tell me whom and I asked, although, slightly impatient because of her suspicious movements among the trees. I couldn't see her face, so I doubted her, thus, I'm back to where I'm started—confused and lost.

Maybe, I should ask Aiko and what her real purpose is. Yeah, sounds just about right, I thought mindfully as I trailed down the invisible road to leave the forest and meet the familiar setting of the school. But the school suddenly looked different. There's an air of mystery to it. A stanching smell in the air was bothering my senses, but I couldn't tell what.

I felt unsteady with the change in the atmosphere and tried to ignore it, perceiving and cautious of my surroundings; I continued my way to school until something flew from behind me, causing me to drop flat to the ground.

I grunted and hissing sounds rang in my ears. Level-E vampires, I concluded as I listened to their hideous laugh. "I've got a noble vampire in my hands!" the creature boasted and seized my neck.

I had to be quick before he could take a sip of my blood. I will never forgive myself if that ever happened, so I gathered a surge of electricity and zapped the vile thing off my back. The vampire burst into ashes and screamed horrifically.

Slowly, I got up to my feet and saw more approaching, disgusting creatures with hungry-eyes and drooling faces. They eyed at me and I only returned a cold shoulder as I growled under my breath, "Fools, if you think you can touch me, you're sadly mistaken." I ripped open the sky and stroked bolts of lightning at them, watching them disappear one by one with an expression of hurt and pain on their faces; they also turned into specks of ashes.

"How annoying," I muttered and whipped my head to the gates of the school where I saw Takuma hurriedly dashing towards me. Something urgent must have come up. I faced him and addressed him directly, "Takuma, what's wrong? Why are there level-E vampires roaming around the school premises?"

He placed his hands on his knees and panted, trying to catch his breath, he hastily gave me the short story, "Vampires just suddenly popped out of nowhere and apparently someone brought them in since the gate was left open."

I quirked an eyebrow at him with a hand on my waist, I asked, "The gate was open? But just at first, it was close wasn't it?"

"Yes, I had to lock it, but as you can see around you, there are vampires in every corner. We tried to clear out the ones on school premises, and I'm worried that they will reach the Day-Class, so if you could help me eradicate them, it'd be great. And in the meantime, I've got to head back to see how things are back in the Moon Dormitory," he immediately ran off, not even sparing a second for me to ask any questions.

I hesitated and reached a hand towards him, but I was too late. He already disappeared into the building. Out of all people, why did he have to ask me? Sure, his reason may have been logical since I'm already outside, but what was everyone else doing? Exactly, how many vampires have already entered the school? For some reason, I feel like I already know who let them in, but I'm just going to keep that to myself.

My heels swiveled in the direction of the Day Class and I made quick runs around the school hallways, making sure that it was clear of vampires.

Nothing was on their dormitory, I think as I checked the last few floors of the school. It was empty and everyone had their doors closed. Who could possibly be here at this time?

Abruptly, I heard a piercing scream and my ears perked at the sound. It came from outside; someone was in danger and if it was another ugly vampire, I swear, I'm going to rip that thing's face into pieces.

I speedily ascended down a few flights of staircases and darted outside where I scanned into the darkness of the night. The moon may be glowing brightly tonight, but I shuddered at the sight. The gale gave me the chills as my eyes averted to the far, inconspicuous corner of the day class premises; blood spilled and splattered on the walls and grasses.

Murmurs echoed from the day class grounds, and I turned my head to see their president poking his head out the door.

Crap, he must not see them. I forcefully thrust him back into the building and whispered hastily, "You're not allowed to be outside even as president." I slammed the door on his face before he could protest.

I stalked over to the bloody scene and my eyes widen in shock to see who was beaten down to the ground. Chocolate brown hair clung onto the girl's pale face; her breathing was shallow, and blood covered her body. Unexpectedly, it was Aiko. But how could it be? Who was this mysterious person that defeated her so easily?

"Aiko…" her name, the face just made me ball my fist as I narrowed my gaze to the trail of blood on the grass; the girl who caused every wound in my body, who stole my lover, who was utterly despicable lying vulnerably on the ground. I could kill her in an instant.

"Perfect timing Rima," a familiar voice came into the open, and I met Ruka's creamy caramel gaze. She smirked at me and cocked her head at the helpless figure on the floor. "How's about that? Not bad, eh?" she pressed the heel of her boot up against Aiko's chest.

Aiko winced and tried to remove her boot with her weak, vain attempts and that only made Ruka add even more pressure. "Who's boss today? Listen bitch, I'm sick of the depression that Rima has to go through. It's about to end your lifeline," Ruka said harshly and bluntly. She spoke for me, and I felt somewhat thankful about that even though, behind those eyes, I couldn't see the underlying friendliness. She looked different. Maybe it's her make-up although; she only added cosmetics on special occasions.

Her gaze then flicked to my direction and she asked darkly, giving me a cold stare, "Why are you standing there? Go on, make your move and demolish her."

I stood there, dumbfounded about what to do. Was it right for me to kill her? I wanted to ask Aiko so many questions. My eyes darted back and forth between Aiko and Ruka, who was waiting impatiently for me as her eyes began to flame. She barked, "Kill her!" Her face held such powerful wrath that I nearly cringed at the sound of it. I didn't know this Ruka, who was usually gentle to me. Who is she?

Aiko coughed painfully as she managed to croak, "Rima, don't do it. She's not Ruka. Don't trust a word that she says." I fixated my attention to Aiko who continued struggling with Ruka's heel. I watched her carefully and asked quietly, "Why? Why should I believe what you tell me? What if you're lying to me? You've treated me so cruelly, why can't I return the favor? You've hurt me countless times Aiko! I'm sick of you stomping on me. I think it's about time that I have things under control!" I vented indignantly, not aware that electricity already cackled through my hands.

"That's right, let the anger feed your body and kill her _now_," Ruka said darkly, and I sent shots of sparks towards Aiko, but at the last second, she managed to break free from Ruka's foot and hurled herself at me. I fell to the hard to the ground and thrashed.

"Get off me! I don't want to hear anymore from you Aiko. You're evil and caused me to suffer such agony. I can't stand the pain anymore," I hissed.

Aiko wouldn't get off me, and I zapped her, so that she'd roll off me. Instead, she squealed and held her ground, telling me pleadingly, "Rima, listen to me, if you don't calm down now and compose yourself, we're both going to die."

"What do you mean? You mean you're going to die, not me," I said, looking past Aiko's shoulder and saw Ruka approaching towards us.

"How many times do I have to tell you? That's not Ruka—" Ruka snatched Aiko off my body and strongly threw her against the wall. Aiko yelped in pain and slid down, unconscious of her environment for she sprawled herself against the grass.

I watched in surprise. Ruka has never dealt with anyone in this rough manner. She would have blown them away with a piece of her mind power. Maybe Aiko was right, this isn't Ruka and I hesitantly looked into her strange eyes; the eyes that suddenly changed to crimson.

"Dear me, forget what Aiko said, she doesn't even know whose she talking about," Ruka scoffed and held out a hand for me to take, which I did gratefully, and she pulled me towards her quickly, snaking an arm around my neck, she pointed something that felt like a gun towards my head and said softly, "Actually, I recant that, she knows exactly what my intentions are and here I am, free of that annoying girl and now the only thing left for me is to kill you." I listened to her press the trigger; my body shook violently as I was filled with shock; my eyes squinted shut whilst trying to release myself from her grip of steel.

I didn't understand what was going on, but I did know that my heart was throbbing. My palms were growing clammy and with the threatening object at my head, I couldn't even stutter a few words out. I didn't want to die just yet, but who was this girl? Why does she want to kill me? I thought Aiko…no, wait maybe I've misunderstood all this time.

_Aiko._

My eyes averted towards her direction to take one glance at her. She looked dead, and I didn't know how I should be feeling. Happy, sad, or afraid?

"Just exactly who are you, if you're not Ruka? You can't fool me, Ruka would never act like this," I said sullenly.

"Someone whom fooled you earlier," I felt a transformation take place behind my back and saw the long, brown hair blow in front of me.

It can't be that lady.

I turned my head to see the familiar woman from my dream.

"It can't be…" my voice sounded shaky and filled with terror.

"Why," she sneered at me and pulled the trigger. "Yes, it is."

The gunshot sounded.

I was dead.

**A review would be nice! Thanks guys! I don't know if it's confusing or anything, but hopefully, I can clear things out next chapter.**


	12. Explanation

**A/N: I hope this chapter somewhat clears the fog out; if not, I can clarify in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing guys: Shikixxrima, hellopanda23, akiharu-chan, scarletblush, georgiskrua, pinakafaltizan. Honestly, this story is nothing without my reviewers. I'm not sure if I rushed it though =\**

I popped one eye open to not feel pain. No warm blood rushing down my temple; I felt normal.

Strange, I thought and the grip that the mysterious lady had around me loosened as she dropped to the ground, wounded, beginning to have a pool of blood form around her.

I stared, wide-eyed, and confused about what had happened. Who shot her? The gun in her hand merely left her grip, but she still appeared conscious, breathing heavily, she snarled and flicked a frightening pair of glowing crimson eyes. "I will not die." She sounded persistent and was, for she struggled to collect herself whilst I stood in awe, my brain unable to think or move. The color red caused me to shiver, particularly, from this woman. Surely, her blood smelled pleasant, but my senses didn't long for it; I perceived it as poison.

"Rima, get a grip and move away from her!" Aiko shouted from the background, and I turned my head to see her crawling close to me; pain written on her face, she bit her lip hard, but bear the throbbing pains running through her body. She also had a gun in hand.

Unconsciously, I listened to the command and attempted to run, but something caught my wrist, and I was whirled around to meet the malicious lady's eyes once more.

I searched into her eyes that showed violence and death. Something I didn't understand because I hadn't done a single thing to her, so I asked quietly with my heart pounding against my ribcage, "Just exactly, who are you? Why do you want to kill me?"

"That doesn't concern you," she fastened an arm on my shoulder then cracked it with a twist; I felt and heard the bones crunching, and I wailed in agony. This lady couldn't have been any worst than to torture me; I tried to pierce my fangs into her skin, but I missed horribly.

She pushed me back, roughly against the ground, where I laid restless and helpless. The aching pain searing on my left shoulder; I don't think I can handle another second. I just felt like closing my eyes and wishing that this was a dream.

"This time, there's no escape," she said firmly, and I heard the trigger click. I'm just surprised that the blood loss hasn't affected her yet.

I shut my eyes tight. This is it; the end of me. I had a happy life; life was very rewarding to begin with when I thought I found him. Who knew life had its obstacles? I never thought that people would interfere between the two of us. And now that he has accepted and become a possession of Aiko, I guess this could be good-bye for me. I will never forget the joyous moments we had Shiki, even though, they may seem like nothing to you. I will never forget you; no matter how far apart we may be. Whether I'm a ghost, a tree, whatever, I'll always be with you.

I contemplated and sorrowful tears leaked out of my eyes. "I'm sorry Shiki; I wish I could have made my move first…"

But the gunshot never sounded as I lay there, sniffling. Instead, I heard faint voices talking with each other.

"Stop this Rin, if it's my aunt who wants me to go surrender my blood, so that I could resurrect my father, tell her that will never happen," a recognizable voice rang through my ears. That voice sounded so familiar; how I yearn to see his beautiful face. I wanted him.

"Rima," a faint voice said nearby, and I weakly shifted my attention to Aiko, who looked so worn out; she looked like she was clinging on to the edge of death. Nothing mattered anymore. I still hate her for what she did, but she seemed to have sacrificed and warned me countless times that I don't know how to compensate for her actions.

"I don't understand anything Aiko, moreover, I'm feeling a bit light-headed," I said softly, taking in deep breaths as I listened to the fighting in the background. I prayed for his safety.

Aiko sighed deeply as if she was prepared to tell me the whole story. I knew something was up her sleeve, but I just never knew what because I hadn't had the chance to ask.

"Well," she started calmly, gasping in between breaths, "It all started when his mother sent me to this school."

"His mother?" I asked confusedly, arching an eyebrow at her.

Aiko gave a small smile, nodding her head slightly, she said, "Yes, his mother. She knew that her sister wanted to resurrect Rido since he had a great deal of power, but in order to do that, he needed Shiki. They summoned him to his coffin, but at the time, Shiki refused to give his blood and that made his aunt real angry. Angry enough that she decided to send Rin to this school to come hunt you down."

"What?" I drew in my eyebrows.

"It's complicated," she sighed. "His aunt threatened Shiki that he'd lose the most precious thing to him, meaning you. I guess his mother heard about it, so she sent me to split the both of you; with me being the replacement as his lover, I thought I might have been able to fight off Rin; rid of her existence, but I underestimated her power. I knew she was capable of transforming yet her powers are beyond."

"She transformed to Ruka for what reason?"

"Well, since you two are close friends, it'd be easier to get close to you, so..." Aiko trailed off and switched on to another topic about her terrible treatment towards me.

"Did the treatment have to be so harsh?" I asked, slightly offended that this whole thing was somewhat a set-up.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I felt reluctant to behave that way. I wasn't left with a choice either, you guys are like magnets, you know that? I tried to keep you away from him for many reasons. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to break the two of you," she eyed at me; I swear her eyes sparkled at that moment.

"So, all this time, you have been trying to protect me indirectly?"

"You can say that I guess," she shrugged, not really sure how else to answer my question.

"What about the attacks? I'm still lost," I muttered, frustrated that I don't have a clear image of what's been revolving around Shiki's life. I wished he had told me…that way I wouldn't have to hurt badly.

Aiko turned her attention to the sky, watching the clouds drift past the luminous moon, she smiled and tears swam in her eyes.

I looked oddly at her; I didn't understand what was going on until I saw her body disappearing, bit by bit.

"Aiko, you're…" I was shocked.

"I know, I'm sorry about everything, but let me tell you this; that boy loves you with all his heart," she cracked and lay still, while I watched the rest of her body dissipate with the gentle wind.

I reached for her hand. I couldn't accept her leave. She can't be gone just yet, even though, she has treated me harshly and cruelly, I suddenly wanted to forgive her. She had a reason behind all this, while I hated her without reason. What a horrible person I must be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My head shook lightly and I felt nimble movements underneath my body; someone was carrying me.

I pried my eyes open into the same night I had just lived in hours ago. I recognized the school walls and they were fading away from my sight as I grew more distance from it.

"Rima, you're awake," his gentle voice tugged my heart, and I gazed up to see his focus fixated up ahead. His eyes searched warily for something, and I opened my mouth to say something, but he answered me, "Rin escaped. We're going to leave the academy to go somewhere else…I think we should return to my place; it's safer anyway."

Rin escaped. That's a dreadful thought. I don't want to know what's bound to happen to me. "Is she still on the lookout for me? Am I still her target?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed with lament, "Yeah, she's still after you." I know he didn't like the idea of that, neither did I, but some things weren't just fair, I suppose.

"I'm scared Shiki, what if I don't make it, what if I don't--" he cut me off.

"Rima, don't worry because this time I will protect you." His eyes pierced into mine and my heart leapt. I deemed that he was speaking the truth; he would never lie to me, so I let the heaviness in my eyelids overcome me. I can finally rest in momentary peace; in his arms where I felt warm and safe.

**If there's something you'd like to comment on, feel free. I'd love to hear your advice. **


End file.
